Where Your Road Leads
by GinnyBlack2003
Summary: (SBOC RLOC) Two friends go on a road trip. Their car breaks down and they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Full summary inside. COMPLETE! Please R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own anything. That is, until JKR gives them to me in a nice little package.  
  
All I own is my characters and my plot. Special thanks to my sister, who helped me bring a few ideas into this! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary: Josephina and Lizbeth graduate from St. Richards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in County Claire, Ireland, and decide to take a road trip. When their car breaks down, they decide to walk through a forest. Who finds them and what happens when Josephina thinks she has made the biggest mistake of her life? Takes place during the Marauder's era.   
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"What an idea! Let's walk through the forest, it should be fun! Let's get lost  
  
in the forest is more like it!" Josephina muttered, pushing branches out of the way.  
  
"You agreed to it. So, keep your comments to yourself." Lizbeth said.   
  
"I agreed to take a road trip after graduation, not to get lost in some forest. You didn't   
  
want to stop for gas, this is your fault. You what else, Liz, I'm sure I saw a centaur back   
  
there. You know their lot hates wizards." Josephina stopped to push a branch out  
  
of her way. "If we kept walking the other way, I'm sure we would have found a town."  
  
"Then, go back. But, it would be pointless. We've come to far to go back. I'm   
  
sure we'll be out of here sooner than you think." She argued.   
  
"This is stupid." Josephina muttered, as she reached in her backpack for her  
  
wand. "Lumos! We might be able to see now."   
  
Josephina pushed another branch out of her way. "I can't believe I let you talk me  
  
into this, Liz! If we come out of here alive, I swear I will murder you!"   
  
"Ooohh, I'm so scared. Just keep walking. Any other day, you'd be having the  
  
time of your life."  
  
"Yeah, well, right now I'm just not in the mood to freeze my bloody ass off."  
  
"Would you please quit complaining before I curse you?! Because, I swear I will if you  
  
don't shut up."  
  
"I'll stop when my ass warms up a little. But, until then, none of your curses will stop me.So, you shut it, and help us get out of here."  
  
"Look, Jo! I see a light ahead!" Lizbeth exclaimed. "I think it's a house!"  
  
"Blimey, Liz! A light! The answer to all of our problems! Do you think that light   
  
could spit out some gas for the car?"   
  
"Oh, shut up! Put your wand away, we don't want to scare anyone."  
  
They kept walking, and finally came to the edge of the forest. "What the..."  
  
They said in unison, stareing at a castle. "What do you think, Liz?" Josephina asked.  
  
"Well, it's.....oh, shit! My watch doesn't work!" Lizbeth said.  
  
"Mine doesn't either. But, it's got to be around eleven o'clock. The sun when down hours  
  
ago."   
  
"Well, this cabin here has every light on, let's knock." Lizbeth started to walk towards the cabin door, then Josephina pulled her back.   
  
"Are you mad, woman? It's late; they might come out with a shotgun, or something!" Josephina said, still holding her arm as if she were about to run away.   
  
"Well, what do you suggest, Oh Great One?"  
  
Josephina sat down on the cold ground and lit a cigarette. "Well, my guess is, we wait. Then, when the sun comes up, we can go see what's inside that castle thing. I don't know about you, but I'd like to see it."  
  
"That's your idea?! Our car broke down, and you want to wait?"  
  
"First off, you wanted an adventure. This forest was certainly an adventure. But, I'm not about to have my head blown off by some mad man that might open that door."  
  
"You only live once, Jo..."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not about to have my only life end with a bullet in my head." Josephina interrupted.  
  
"This is really not what I expected...I mean we haven't even been out of school for a month...Why did I agree to take a road trip with you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Lizbeth said. Josephina stared at her, agape.  
  
"What?! What did -"  
  
"Shhh...." Lizbeth said in a low voice. "I hear somebody." She finished, pointing towards the castle.  
  
"Oh..." They watched, but saw nothing. The voices got closer, when finally three boys appeared out of nowhere with their wands out.  
  
"An invisibility cloak! I've always wanted one of them!" Josephina said.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot. They're going to curse us." Lizbeth slapped her friend on the back of her head.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the guys asked. Josephina spoke first.  
  
"My name is Josephina; this here is my friend, Lizbeth. We were taking a little road trip, and our car broke down on the other side of this forest."  
  
"You walked through the Dark Forest and came out alive?" Another one asked.  
  
"The 'Dark Forest'? You have a name for this thing?" Josephina asked.  
  
"Sure we do. Don't you know what's in there?" The black haired man asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, no." Josephina shook her head. "We're not from around here. We live in County Claire, Ireland."  
  
"You're both witches?" He asked. Josephina nodded her head.   
  
"We live at St. Patrick's orphanage. They own St. Richards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's were we went to school. We graduated a few months ago. But, my grandfather used to talk a lot about a school called 'Hogwarts'. He taught us a lot of spells and what-not before we went to St. Richards." Josephina explained.  
  
There were a few moments of silence, until the black haired man put his wand into his pocket and extended his hand. "My name is Sirius Black." He started. "And this is James Potter and Peter Pettigrew." Josephina and Lizbeth said hello and shook their hands.   
  
"And, this," He pointed towards the castle. "This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Lizbeth and Josephina looked at each other, their mouths wide open. Then looked back at the guys and Lizbeth said, "So, do you think you can help us? We need gas for the car..."  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Sirius said. "We don't have that kind of muggle stuff here."  
  
"Of course, they wouldn't, you moron! Didn't you hear him say where we are?" Josephina said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse her, she's not in her right mind."  
  
"Duh, I'm right-handed. That'd put me in my left mind." Lizbeth said.   
  
"You know, you girls shouldn't be here right now. Not unless you are animagi." James interjected.  
  
"No, we aren't. My grandfather died before he could teach us." Josephina explained.  
  
"Then you need to hide-"  
  
"Hide? Why?" Lizbeth asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm the one to explain that to you. Any ideas, Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"I haven't got a clue. We could go to the Headmaster." Sirius suggested.   
  
"Yeah, right, and get detentions for being on the grounds after dark? Then we'd have to explain why we're here."  
  
"True, but I'm sure they want to sleep. We can't make them walk back to their car. It's too dangerous." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, I don't think Remu-" James started, but Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"I said, we're not going to make them walk back to their car, James."  
  
"I'm sorry, but could you tell us what's going on?" Josephina asked.  
  
"NO!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, how's this, you three can walk us back to our car. We've just came through it, I doubt we have anything to worry about." Josephina said.   
  
"We can't do that." Sirius said, pushing back his black hair, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Well, 'Your Majesty'," Josephina said, sitting down and lighting another cigarette. "I'm sorry for trying to help." Sirius merely smiled.   
  
"Okay, James, Peter, we're going to go back to bed. I'm going to go to the headmaster and tell him some story of how I found these girls. Josephina, Lizbeth, you never saw us, okay?" Sirius looked at each one of them to make sure they understood.   
  
"Your Headmaster, is he a mean person?" Josephina asked.   
  
"No, no. Just do me a favor, though, when he comes out here, I might be with him. Just pretend you haven't seen me, okay?"  
  
"Sure, but what happens after that?"  
  
"I don't know. Just stay put. Don't go anywhere." Josephina and Lizbeth nodded, and the boys put their invisibility cloak back on and headed towards the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N I still own nothing. So, don't sue me. And please let me know what you think so far. I think it sucks.if you think so too, let me know how I can make it better.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Sirius, what are you going to say to Dumbledore?" James asked when they were back inside the dormitories. "I don't know. I woke up to use the bathroom and looked out the window and saw them out there." Sirius shrugged. "Okay, if you think it will work." Sirius smiled. "It should work."  
Sirius made is way to Dumbledore's office. He rehearsed the story the whole way there, and he was certain it will work. Sirius said the password to open the Headmaster's office. He knew the password. Having been sent there so many times when he got caught breaking the rules.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" He called when he entered the office.  
  
"Lizbeth, I think they're coming." Jo said. "No, don't look, pretend you're surprised."  
The two men drew closer, and the girls stood up, but didn't say a word. Jo could have sworn that Sirius just winked at her, but looked away when the aged man started to speak. "May I ask what you are doing here?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry, sir. My friend and I were driving and our car broke down on the other side of this forest. We walked through the forest and stopped here. We thought we'd wait until the morning to ask someone for help. We didn't want to disturb anyone at this late hour. We didn't mean to intrude, sir." Josephina explained.  
"You walked through the forest? And you're still alive?" He asked. "What are your names?" "I'm Josephina. This is Lizbeth." "I see. Tell me, what do you see when you look over there?" He pointed towards the castle. "The most beautiful place I have ever seen in my life, why?" Josephina asked, confused. The old man nodded. After a few moments of silence, he responded. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster." Josephina didn't have to act surprised any longer. She was actually surprised. "Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.It is such a pleasure to meet you, my grandfather talked about you all the time. You taught him Transfigurations! The best thing that ever happened to this school, he used to tell me. This is such an honor, Professor Dumbledore." Josephina held out her hand, and the Professor extended his. "We don't mean to impose sir, but our car is out of gas. Is there anyway you could help us?"  
Josephina already knew the answer, because Sirius had already told them. "Unfortunately, no." He told them. "But, if you girls would like to come in, eat and rest, we can figure out a solution in the morning." "Oh, no. We can't do that, we'd be an inconvenience." "I refuse to let you stay in the forest, it's not safe. I insist. Come eat and get some rest." "Are you sure?" "I insist."  
They walked back up to the castle, and Dumbledore lead the girls to the Great Hall, and then told Sirius to get back to bed. Dumbledore showed the girls where to sit, then left, saying he will return shortly. When he came back, he gave them both a menu. "Just say what you want." He ordered.  
  
"Then what?" Lizbeth asked, noticing there were no waiters around.  
Dumbledore smiled, then looked down at his plate and said "Chicken." Out of nowhere chicken appeared on his plate.  
"Oh! I guess we are too used to muggle things." She smiled, following his lead. They finished eating and Dumbledore showed them where they would sleep. "I will come to awake you, and you may join us for breakfast. I need to inform the professor that you are here. We will talk about your car tomorrow." Dumbledore said.  
"Are you sure this is not an inconvenience for you, sir?" Josephina asked. "Very sure. Now get some rest." "Good Night, Professor Dumbledore. And thank you."  
Josephina and Lizbeth changed into the night clothes that Dumbledore lent them. "I guess this wasn't such a bad idea after all." Lizbeth said. "At least we're not stuck in the forest still." "One of your better ideas." "What do you think that was all about? About the forest no being safe, and all?" "I don't know. If it was so dangerous, then why were those guys going in there?" "We should ask them." "We tried. They wouldn't tell us." "Oh, well. Let's just get some sleep."  
  
The next morning, Dumbledore woke them up as promised. He had someone retrieve their belongings from the car, and had them brought up. He also gave them robes to wear, so they wouldn't be the only ones without them. He told them what time breakfast would start, and then he left. They quickly showered and got dressed, and headed for the Great Hall. On the way, they ran into Sirius, James, and Peter. Peter quickly left, but the other two stopped to say hello.  
"Hello, ladies." Sirius said, trying to sound sophisticated. "I trust you've slept well?" James pushed him out of the way. "He's trying to prove a point, I wouldn't listen to him. He's trying to prove a lot of points actually.but, have you slept well?" "I'm not trying to prove any point." Sirius said, getting off the floor. "Besides the fact that I pull better pranks than you ever have. Admit it, James, I'm the King. You will never come close. And, I sing better. I think I proved that already." "What's he talking about? Is he alright?" Josephina asked. "He's ok. It's a long story. We think he's been dropped on his head one too many times." "I have not!" Sirius said in mock outrage. "Ladies, please ignore my feeble minded friend. He has a problem with admitting he's wrong. If you'd like, James, I can sing my song again." "No, no, please don't. I've heard enough." James said. "He got bored. I think he may have had too much sugar."  
Sirius then grabbed Josephina and began to dance with her, singing "When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more.."  
"No, Sirius, no more!" James shouted. Josephina and Lizbeth were laughing hysterically, while Sirius held a straight face and continued.  
"Other dancers may be on the floor," He sang. "Dear, but my eyes will see only you, only you have the magic technique, when we sway I go weeeeeeeak!" As he sang the last word, he swung her backwards over his arm.  
  
"Long live the king." James said, laughing with Josephina and Lizbeth. "I have more, shall I go on?" Sirius asked, pulling Josephina back up.  
"Maybe we should just get to breakfast." Josephina said. "I think that's all the dancing I can handle right now."  
"Oh, you didn't like it? I could try again!" Sirius cleared his throat. "When the moon hits your eye like a-"  
"No, no, Sirius, that's all." James interrupted. "Like I said before, I've heard enough. Let's go eat."  
It wasn't long before they saw the boys again. After breakfast, Dumbledore asked James and Sirius to take the girls on a tour of the castle. James acted as if he'd never met them, until they were down in the dungeons, where he was showing them the potions room. "I'm sorry if my friends and I scared you last night." He said.  
"No, no." Josephina said. "My grandfather had an invisibility cloak. He used it all the time. Then my grandmother burned it."  
Lizbeth nodded her head. "Jo and I have been friends since birth. I've gotten used to seeing her grandfather appear out of nowhere. He taught us how to disapparate too. Jo's grandmother damn near went crazy."  
"I see. This is the potions room. You met the potions professor at breakfast." James said.  
"So, I take it you grew up with your grandfather." Sirius asked. It seemed he calmed down a little after breakfast.  
"Yeah. My parents died before I was a year old. My grandfather died when I was twelve. I went to the orphanage." Josephina explained.  
When they finished the tour of the castle, James led them to Dumbledore's office, where they were stopped by a very good looking student. The way Lizbeth stared at him; you'd think he was a god.  
"Moony! Did you enjoy your time away?" Sirius asked, giving his friend a pat on the back. "Always do! Who's this?" He asked, smiling at the girls.  
"This is Josephina and Lizbeth." Sirius answered. "Ladies, this is Moony, or Remus Lupin. We all have nicknames. James is Prongs, I'm Padfoot."  
Remus took Josephinas hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Josephina, and Lizbeth." He then took Lizbeth's hand and kissed hers. He looked back up at Sirius when he began talking again.  
"Their car broke down on the other side of the forbidden forest last night. They will be staying for a few days until their car can be fixed." He said.  
"Really? How did you find them?" Remus asked. "They found us. They walked through the forest." "What? Sirius, you didn't tell them did you?" Sirius shook his head. "Well, should we tell them? I mean, they did put themselves in danger."  
"I would." Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, Padfoot." He said. He leaned over and whispered, "Do you think they are trustworthy?"  
"I think we can trust them." Remus looked a little skeptical. But, finally gave in. "Alright, if you think they're trustworthy."  
James came back from Dumbledore's office, and Sirius told him what was going on. James led them to the grounds, so Remus can tell them what he had to say. They sat down on the ground, despite the fact that it was like ice. Remus began his story.  
"I'm sure James and Sirius told you that this forest was not safe." He said, suddenly interested in his hands. "Well, they were right. This forest is forbidden for many reasons, but it was particularly unsafe last night for one reason in particular." He seemed to have a problem looking at the girls. He'd glance up and catch their eye and quickly look away not wanting to see the horror on their faces when he dropped the bomb. "I was here last night, in the forest. I'm a werewolf."  
"I usually don't stay in the forest. That tree over there, the whomping willow, has a path that leads to a house where I go to transform."  
Lizbeth and Josephina looked at him sympathetically. "That's terrible. Isn't there a potion or anything to stop you from transforming?" Lizbeth asked.  
"No, I wish there was." He answered. "That must be awfully painful." "It is. And I feel terrible; I could have gotten near you last night and bitten you."  
Josephina shook her head. "Don't feel bad, you didn't bite us. Let's go back inside. I'm freezing."  
As they walked back inside, Sirius asked what their plans are for the day. "We really don't have any. If you've forgotten, we don't have a clue where we are. And, besides, there's not much we can do, right? I assume we can't go off the grounds."  
Sirius smiled. "That's what you think." "Sirius, I don't think we should take them off the grounds." Remus interrupted. "Well, you guys do what you want. I have a potions report to finish. I'll see you later." James said, and then walked away.  
"Oh, Remus, are your prefect responsibilities finally kicking in?" Sirius joked. "If no one knows, they can't stop us. What do you think, ladies, would you like to have some fun?"  
"Sure," Josephina said. "Come on, Remus, who's going to stop us?" Remus motioned to a boy with blonde hair and another one walking next to him with greasy black hair. "They'll stop us." Remus stepped forward. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
"We came to see who your girlfriends are." Said the boy with blonde hair. "What's it to you? Jealous you can't get any for yourself?" Sirius stepped forward, pulling out his wand.  
Malfoy ignored him and turned to the girls. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is Severus Snape-"  
"They don't care who you are, you bloody git-" Sirius started, but stopped when Malfoy turned his wand on him.  
"I wasn't talking to you anymore, Black, so shut it." Lucius said. "Petrificus Totalus!" Josephina said, her wand pointing at Malfoy. "Give me a reason." she said when Severus moved forward with is wand out. "We did not invite you to speak to us, so I suggest you take your boyfriend here, and move along. Now."  
At this point, they all had their wands pointing at Severus. He just stood there. "You heard the lady." Sirius said. "Now, go, unless we have to curse you too."  
Realizing defeat, Severus put his wand back in his pocket. Then walked away, leaving his friend lying on the floor.  
"You're not as nice as you look." Sirius teased. "Yeah, well, He deserved it." Josephina smiled. "So, where were you going to take us, before we were so rudely interrupted?"  
"Off the grounds, of course, if it's ok with the prefect." Remus waved his hand impatiently. "We've already broke the rules by doing magic outside of class. Who cares? Let's go."  
"Do those guys bother you all the time?" Lizbeth asked. "All the time, but, we usually curse them." Remus said. "Yeah, and they usually end up in the hospital wing. Malfoy should be grateful this time." Sirius finished. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N Unfortunately, I still own nothing. I'm so pathetic. ::Bows head in shame:: My third chapter...it gets worse, people. Also, if you are underage, go back NOW!! This is for mature people only. If you are not mature, go back now. Or ask your mommy for permission to read this. All others, who are still interested, please keep reading. But, I warn you.this does get a lot worse. I suck at writing. I am so not a writer.  
  
Chapter Three  
Sirius and Remus showed the girls around Hogsmeade. Josephina heard a lot about the place from her grandfather, but was very interested, nonetheless. Lizbeth wasn't all that interested. She was more interested in Remus. Or to be specific. Remus's rear-end. It was very late by the time they headed back to the castle. Remus and Sirius walked them up to their room, just to make sure they weren't spotted by the caretaker, Filtch, or anyone else.  
"You know." Josephina said thoughtfully. "What?" "I like it here." Josephina pulled her nightclothes on and brushed her hair. "You like it here because of Sirius." Lizbeth smiled. She doesn't smile as often as she used to, not since her parents died. Liz looked a lot like her mother. She was tall, thin, had long, curly brown hair, brown eyes. Joesphina wasn't as tall as lizbeth, or as thin. Joesphina works out a lot, so she is very fit. She treasures her dark red hair that falls down to the middle of her back. Her grandfather says she has her mothers hazel eyes.  
"You should talk, Liz. When we met Remus, I thought I had to rush up here to get you a new pair of panties!" "Hey, he's hot." "I won't deny it." "You want him." "No as much as you do." "That's true. I want him."  
They climbed into bed, though they weren't very tired. "What are we going to do about the car, Liz?" "I don't know. Wait for Dumbledore, I guess. He won't let us go back through the forest." Liz answered, staring at the ceiling.  
"I'll go talk to him in the morning. But right now, I think I'm going to wash off my make up. I'll be right back." "I don't think you want to do that." Lizbeth said before Josephina could get out of bed. "We have company." "Huh?" Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. "You've always had that strange sixth sense."  
Josephina threw the blankets off and headed towards the door. "I wonder who wants us this late." "We're hot, Jo. Everyone wants us." Lizbeth joked. Josephina opened the door to find Remus, Sirius, and loads of alcohol. "See, what did I tell you? We're hot. They couldn't stand to be away from us for an hour."  
Josephina stepped back to let the boys in. "Where did you get that?" "I stole it from some muggles over Christmas break. We thought we'd come share it with you." Sirius said. "You're evil. But, hey, I'm not complaining."  
Remus sat down with Lizbeth and handed her a beer, then grabbed one for him. He explained that Dumbledore put some kind of charm on the room so no one will know that they are there, and no one can hear what's going on inside. "So, we won't get caught then?" Josephina asked. "No." Sirius said taking over Josephina's bed with a beer in his hand. Josephina frowned. "Damn, it's always more fun thinking you'll get caught. But, I can never refuse a beer and a good looking man in my bed." Josphina smiled again and grabbed a beer then sat down next to Sirius. "I don't know, Jo. Are you sure you can handle both?" Lizbeth asked. "I've seen you drunk; you take 'under the table' seriously." "Okay, well, when I look in a mirror and ask 'who's that staring at me?' I promise I won't have another." "Hey, that's not funny! It was my first time drunk!" "Oh, it's funny. Especially when you've only had four beers and two shots. Don't get me started. There's a lot more; like the time you-" "Okay, okay! That's good enough, you win." "I always do."  
Within an hour's time, they damn near drank themselves silly. Sirius and Remus went into a round of "one hundred bottles of beer on the wall." Though they weren't actually singing, it did sound good to a couple of drunks. Lizbeth got up to make a screwdriver, but forgot to add the orange juice. Then, she said it had too much orange juice, so she added more vodka. Then, she said, "damn it all to hell!" and drank the vodka straight out of the bottle.  
Josephina fell off the bed three times, and then accused the bed of moving from its original spot. The fourth time she fell off, she sat on the floor. Sirius sat down next to her and they continued 'one hundred bottles of beer on the wall,' until they stood up and started to tango.  
Remus obviously could not hold his alcohol very well. But, every time he emerged from the bathroom, he said, "Now I have room for more." Then grabbed another bottle, and started to pole dance with an imaginary pole. Lizbeth got up to join him.  
"What the hell happened to my shirt?!" Josephina yelled. Everyone looked at her, only just realizing she has been prancing around in her bra.  
  
"I don't have it!" Sirius said, tossing her shirt across the room, grinning evily.  
Josephina gave him a playful punch in the arm, and then started to retrieve her shirt. Sirius grabbed her arm to stop her. "If I can't wear mine, then take yours off too." She said. So, Sirius pulled his shirt off, then proceded to pull off his pants leaving only his boxers on.  
"Hey! Good idea!" Remus said, pulling his clothes off. He then turned to face Lizbeth, who was also pulling her shirt off. "I'm not going to argue this one!" She laughed. "How much for the boxers, too?" "We're already more naked than you. So, I'll say.the pants for the boxers." Remus bargained. "What do you think, Sirius?" "That's fair." He agreed. "I think you're bargaining a little more than you can handle guys." Josephina stated, pointing at their half erect members. "Do you.think you can handle it?" She finished, playing with the waistband of her pants. "You hear that, moony? We've got ourselves a challenge. Are you up to it?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Am I up to losing? To these two? You bet I am!" Remus said, starting to remove his boxers.  
Sirius then cornered Josephina up against the wall, putting his hands just above her shoulders. "You win. But, you never said what happens to the loser." He smiled.  
Josephina looked at Lizbeth, who had Remus on top of her. Then looked at her bed, then back at Sirius. "I guess I don't lose after all." He said, picking her up and carrying her to her bed. "Now, Sirius, do you really think I'd let you lose?" She said innocently, as he laid her on the bed.  
In response, he brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her gently, then moved down to her neck, slightly biting as he kissed. Then Lizbeth's airborne panties hit his head. "Oh, sorry." Remus said, as Sirius pulled the panties off of his head.  
Josephina laughed, until Sirius straddled her, and began kissing her neck, again. He ran his fingers from her thigh up to her bra and slowly began to pull it off. He pulled her on top of him, and pulled her bra all the way off. When she was free of her bra, she grabbed it and threw it at Remus's head. "Oops, sorry." She smiled innocently, then turned back to Sirius, who was very amused. "You're evil." He said, laughing. "You like it." "What makes you think that?" "For one, you're laughing." "It was funny." "There you go, you like it." "Hmm.and two?" "Two, you're kissing me again. You can't get enough of me." "Good eye. Now, where were we?" "You were about to have sex with me." "Oh, yeah. So can I?" "Don't ask. Just take the opportunity as it's given."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Sirius and Remus managed to leave before Dumbledore came for the wake up call. Josephina couldn't get any sleep. As usual, Lizbeth was out cold. How she could manage to sleep after that was a mystery. Josephina was way too wired. After effects of a great sex session always left her like that. She managed to shower, get dressed, and put on some make-up before Dumbledore came in.  
"Hagrid and I will take a look at your car in a few hours. We should be able to get you back on the road before tomorrow." He had said before he left. Or, something along those lines. Josephina couldn't remember because she was still a little tipsy from the alcohol. 'Note to self: find coffee!' She said to herself.  
Josephina tried to wake Lizbeth. But, it was like talking to a brick wall. So, she went down by herself to get some breakfast. She got lost, though; she forgot that the staircases like to move.  
When she was finally off the staircases, she was stopped by Sirius. He came up from behind her and tried to tickle her. "Thanks for nearly scaring the piss out of me!" She said sarcastically.  
"I just wanted to thank you for last night." He frowned, taking her into his arms. "I don't usually do that. I had too much to drink." She said, pushing him away. "Do you regret it?" No, she didn't regret it. She knew that much. But, she just met him, and she will be leaving tomorrow, maybe. But, regret was definitely not the problem. It was the fact that she will never see him again.  
"I think it was a mistake. A bad decision on my part. I'm sorry." She said, then turned away to go back to her room. Sirius followed her. Half way back to her room, she turned around and stared at him. "Don't, Sirius, there's nothing to say." "I refuse to believe that." He challenged. "Then what? What do you want to say? "I.I'm..I'm sorry." He paused, waiting to see if she will say something. She didn't. "Jo, let's start over, pretend that never happened. We can do it right. Never mind the fact that you will be leaving soon. You could stay here, or I will go with you. Please."  
He will come with me? Is that what he said? No. It won't work. "I'm sorry. It's better this way." She said, and then turned away, going back to her room.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Are you insane?" Lizbeth asked, as she brushed her hair. "He was practically groveling! And you walked away. You are insane! You really are!" "What was I supposed to do? I mean, I get drunk, and sleep with a guy I've only known for a day. What should I do, act like I do it all the time? Well, I don't do it all the time. I haven't done it at all, until last night." "Jo, the guy wants you. Who knows what Remus will say to me! He'll probably avoid me! Sirius has probably never done that either. But, he likes you, I can tell. So, just swallow your pride and go to him." "I shouldn't have told you this. I should have known what you'd say. And, what makes you think he will even talk to me now?" "He will." Remus said, standing in the open doorway. "What the.have you been standing there all this time?" Josephina asked, hoping he hadn't been. "Well, I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I came in." "So, you know what were talking about. Sirius will talk to her, right?" Lizbeth asked. "Yes. He still wants to talk to her. Jo, he's wanted you since the moment he saw you. That's why he talked to you in the forest. James tried to talk him out of it. But, Sirius would have none of that. I was coming up here when Sirius stopped me and told me what had just happened. He asked me to talk to you. It sounds silly, but he doesn't want you to go. Right now, he's in the dormitories, trying to think of a way to make you stay." "Remus, he hardly knows me. I -" "He doesn't know you because you won't let him." He interrupted. "Go talk to him. If not for us, then do it for him. At least say goodbye before you leave."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Josephina walked around the castle for a while to clear her mind. Why is my life like a bloody soap opera? She thought. My life is cursed. My mother - died giving birth to me. My father - car accident - died a year after my mother. My grandmother - stroke - died when I was eight. My grandfather - heart attack - died when I was twelve. People I get to close to all die.  
Lizbeth is the only person who ever understood me, until tonight. I can't even talk to her. But, wait, why should I talk to her about this? She can't even tell me what happened to her parents. The only living relatives she had, murdered. By who? She won't say. Why? She won't say. Not even to her best friend.  
I don't need her advice. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, I'm so sorry. I was lost in thought, I didn't see you there." Josephina said, nearly knocking him to the floor as she walked by.  
"I was just on my way up to see you, Josephina. Bad news, I'm afraid. Hagrid and I just looked at your car. While you were here, you car caught fire. I tried to repair it, although, my spells and charms took no effect. I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. 


	4. Chapter Four

a/n: I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this. But I'll post the next chapter anyways. I'm not sure if this is really getting to much better. Actually, I think this really sucks. If you agree with me, let me know. And if you don't agree with me, let me know that too. Also, I own nothing, except for Josephina and Lizbeth, and the house in Ireland. (That will come in the next chapter.)   
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
"We have no car." Josephina said, slamming the door behind her.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"We have no car, Lizbeth. It caught fire. Dumbledore told me, just before I reached the staircases. He said we can stay until we figure out what… Damn!" Josephina said, and then punched the mirror next to her. "The bloody Knight Bus! Why didn't we think of it before?"  
  
Josephina rubbed her head for a moment, then looked at the mirror she just punched. "Shit. Reparo! This is just great! We could have called the Knight Bus. But, no, we come here instead! And, why?! For what reason?! To make a big mistake!"  
  
"Mistake for you, maybe…" Lizbeth said.  
  
"Don't tell me you did it again."  
  
"After you left and he asked me to stay."  
  
"What?! You're not actually going to, are you?"  
  
"I don't have anywhere else to go, Jo…"  
  
"Yes, you do. Liz, I've been waiting to tell you this, but my grandfather left me a fortune when he died. He left me a house too, you can move in with me."  
  
"You inherited a fortune, and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Your parents died and you won't tell me what happened! I thought I was your best friend. And, besides, I was going to tell you when we got back."  
  
Lizbeth got up and walked over to the chair across the room. She looked down and became very interested in her hands. It took a few minutes before she spoke again.   
  
"My parents were death eaters." She began, still staring at her hands. "They tried to get out of it when I was born. They tried to hide from Voldemort. That's why we came to Ireland. Well, Voldemort found them. You want to know why the car exploded. I bet my life that it was Voldemort."  
  
Josephina's mouth hung open. "You're parents were murdered by Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes. I was there, but he didn't know it. I saw everything. It was terrible."  
  
"Oh, Liz, I'm so sorry." Josephina walked over and sat down next to her. "So, you think he wants to kill you, too?"  
  
"I'm sure he does. My parents were his two most loyal followers. They turned their back on him when my mom found out she was pregnant."  
  
"So, let me get this straight, you think Voldemort wants to kill you, but you want to stay here. Where he can find you. He must know you're here."  
  
"Yeah, well, I like Remus. I'll have to explain this to him. I didn't want to say anything to him, until I've told you first. I'm sorry I haven't told you this before."  
  
"I understand why. I really want you to come back with me, Liz. But, I will stand behind you in whatever decision you make." Josephina promised.   
  
"You should stay too. I'm sure we can find a nice place out here. Please?"  
  
"I can't. I made a mistake, and I don't want to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Funny. I did the same thing, and I don't regret it."  
  
"I don't regret it, Liz. I feel guilty. I was waiting until marriage. I didn't want to do it until then."  
  
"Fate works in mysterious ways. Maybe it happened like this for a reason."  
  
"I doubt that. I'm not going to marry the guy. I don't believe in fate."  
  
"You never know. But I know, for a fact, that he didn't mean for this to be a one night stand. He likes you, Jo. There are no consequences to suffer."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. It's not everyday this happens."  
  
Josephina stood up and walked over to her bed. As she sat down, she realized that she was very hungry. But, tired too, and above all, she was feeling bad for what happened between her and Sirius. She liked him, yes. But to go to bed with a person she hardly knows, was stupid. And, to do that, and get drunk under the persons nose who has been so kind to her, gave her a room to sleep in, and food to eat, was even more ludicrous. She was better than that. Her grandfather would be rolling over in his grave.   
  
And, why was Sirius showing no regret? Duh, he's a guy. Guys don't show feelings. So what if he does like me? She thought. That doesn't mean he's in love with me. He hardly knows me. He doesn't want to go back with me. He probably just wants to get into my pants again.   
  
But, then again, maybe he wasn't kidding. Maybe he wants to get to know me better. But, still, he's not in love with me, I know that much. How can you fall in love with someone you've only known for a day? It just doesn't work that way. Sure, I like him, but I don't love him. I'm not going to make a commitment like that. He shouldn't go back with me, and I'm not going to stay here. It's asinine. Really, why should I make that kind of commitment when I hardly know the guy? If Lizbeth wants to, that's her problem. But, I can't do it. Damn it all to Hell! This would be so much easier if I hadn't slept with him. How could I be so stupid!   
  
"Well, it's about lunch time, want to go get something to eat?" Lizbeth asked, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Josephina woke up with a plan in mind. She had to leave. She couldn't stand another day here. The guilt was getting to her. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make, but so be it. She figured if she was away from here, she couldn't think about Sirius, and she wouldn't feel guilty anymore.  
  
She went to look for Sirius so she could say goodbye. She didn't know how she would get out of there. She thought she'd just go back through the forest and call the Knight Bus when she got out. If they got through it the first time, she could get through it this time.  
  
Josephina decided to look in the Gryffindor common room first. If she didn't find him there, she hoped she would find someone who knew where she could find him. Fortunately, he was there, staring into the fire.   
  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked.   
  
"It will be if you sit down." He answered, still looking into the fire.   
  
"Remus told me the password, I hope that's okay."  
  
"It is."  
  
"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"  
  
"No, you upset me. There's a difference. You see a man who has just had his heart ripped out, not one who has just been bothered."  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Sirius turned away from the fire and looked at her. "Then don't go, stay here. I'll make it better, I promise."  
  
"Sirius, time can't erase what we did. We can't pretend it didn't happen, because it did. And we can't deny it."  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"I can't say I didn't."  
  
"Then, stay. Please. I don't want to let you go."  
  
"I can't stay. That's what I came to tell you. I'm leaving, today. I've already wrote a letter to the Headmaster thanking him for his hospitality."  
  
"Why can't you stay? Damn it, Jo! I like you, I want to be with you!"  
  
"You don't love me. And you shouldn't. Not yet."  
  
"I never said I didn't."  
  
"You never said you did."  
  
"I've loved you since the second I saw you. I wouldn't have taken you to bed if I didn't. I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"And I'm not the kind of person to go to bed with a man I hardly know."  
  
Sirius put his head down and closed his eyes. Realizing defeat, he said, "I guess this is goodbye, then…"  
  
Josephina left, thinking she could now get on with her life and not have to think about this again. And, most of all, not feel guilty about it. She could forget about Sirius. If only she knew how wrong she was.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
I told you it wasn't any better. Let me know what you think, though. Should I continue? 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I still own nothing. If you think I do, you need some professional help. Sorry this has been taking me so long. I've had some serious writer's block. I've also been moving.   
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~ One year later ~  
  
"So, you and Remus are coming next week, right?" Josephina said into the receiver.  
  
"Of course we are! Do you think I'd ditch my best friend on Christmas?" Lizbeth moved in with Remus when he left Hogwarts. She hasn't been this happy since the day she found out she was a witch. It seemed her life was really falling into place. She's now engaged to Remus. They have a beautiful home near James and Lily. And, they are planning to start a family.   
  
Unfortunately, Josephina wasn't finding it so easy to be happy. Sure, she had the most beautiful house in this half of Ireland, but there was something missing in her life. She couldn't help thinking that she left that missing part of her back at Hogwarts.   
  
Yet, she scolded herself every time she went on a date and compared them to Sirius Black. 'I do not need him, and I certainly don't miss him.' She'd tell herself.   
  
"No, Liz. I know you'd never ditch me. Just be on time for this one. Though, I did love your graceful entrance at my Thanksgiving party." Josephina laughed.   
  
"That's not funny, Jo. Don't even go there." Lizbeth said, although she was laughing too. " I told you I was sorry about that."  
  
"Okay, okay. Just promise me you won't have anything to drink before you get here."  
  
"I promise. Oh, by the way, would it be alright if we bring someone with us?" Lizbeth asked.   
  
"I don't care. Who is it? Oh, hey, You and Remus are staying until New Years, right?"  
  
"Sure, if you've got room."  
  
"Lizbeth, I have eleven rooms in this house. Plus, a finished basement with two bedrooms. Of course I have the room. You know that. I suggest you stay in the basement, though. You have a private shower, hot tub, den and kitchen down there. I've even decorated both bedrooms. So, you can take your pick on which bedroom you want."  
  
"You have a lot of time on your hands, Jo. Maybe you should get a job."  
  
"I would have less time on my hands if my best friend came to visit me more often. You're only a fireplace away, you know."  
  
"Yeah, well, how long did it take you to get your fireplace registered?"  
  
"I had a lot of remodeling to do, Liz. This place was rubbish when I moved in."  
  
"Ain't that the truth. It's a shame you couldn't have the place you grew up in."  
  
"Yeah, that would have been nice. But, I like it here."  
  
Lizbeth laughed. "You liked it here too, Jo. I'm still sticking to what I said a year ago, You're insane."  
  
"Don't start, Liz. I came back to forget about him. You're not helping. The least you could do is humor me, and tell me I did the right thing. Weather you disagree or not."  
  
"I can't, Jo. I'm your best friend. I have a right to give you my opinion. And my opinion is, you're wrong, and you're insane."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Josephina said sarcastically.   
  
"Don't get sarcastic with me, Jo. I'm right, and you know it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well?" Remus asked excitedly when Lizbeth walked into the bedroom.   
  
"Well…" Lizbeth sat down on the bed next to him. He could hardly hold his excitement. He looked like an eight-year-old on Christmas morning. Lizbeth couldn't resist the urge to mess with his mind. "What?"  
  
"Don't play innocence with me, woman! Did you talk to Jo or not?"  
  
"AH! Remus! Don't - tickle - me!" Lizbeth managed to choke out between her laughter. "I just got off the phone with her!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, what?"  
  
"Oh, You're asking for it!" Remus laughed and began to tickle her again.  
  
"NOOOO! Remus, stop! If - stop - I'll - tell - you!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes!" Remus stopped and Lizbeth caught some breath. "We can bring him."  
  
"Just like that? She didn't give you a problem about it?"  
  
"Well…she doesn't exactly know who we're bringing…"  
  
"I see. Well, okay. I'll go call him then. We're nearly finished packing, so we will leave in the morning."  
  
"Oh, we're taking the car?"  
  
"Sure, we are staying until New Years, right?" Lizbeth nodded. "Okay, why don't you finish packing your things while I go make that phone call."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josephina had just put up some last minute decorations when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock. It's only three, the party starts at five, she thought. I wonder who could be here so early. She put the last of the wineglasses around the table and went to open the door.   
  
"Liz! Remus! You're early!" Josephina said as she gave each of them a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry. We should have called to let you know." Liz said.  
  
"No, no. Don't be silly. Let's get your bags downstairs. I thought you were bringing someone. Did you change your mind?"  
  
"No." Remus shook his head. "He's getting the rest of the stuff out of the car."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, Let me bring this stuff to your room. I'll be right back."  
  
Josephina took their bags downstairs and put them into the walk-in closet. Then, she checked the whole basement to make sure everything was clean and in place. When she walked back up the stairs she saw the face she least expected to see.  
  
"I put your things in - " She stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart jumped and her stomach did flip-flops. Her palms got sweaty and she wiped them across her dress. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to speak. "Sirius."  
  
"Hello, Josephina." Sirius replied.  
  
"Lizbeth…can I have a word with you? Privately?" Josephina said, not taking her eyes off of Sirius.  
  
"Sure." Josephina pulled Lizbeth into the kitchen and closed the door. Lizbeth had a smile on her face as if she didn't know what was going on. "What's wrong, Jo?"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, Lizbeth?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean…Josephina?" Lizbeth asked, still smiling and feigning innocence.  
  
"You know what I mean. Why the hell did you bring him here?"  
  
"Oh, come off of it, Jo. I, for one, got tired of him talking about you all the time. And this was not my idea. Talk to Remus about that one."  
  
"He talks about me all the time?" Josephina asked, with a stupid smile on her face. Lizbeth cocked her head and smiled.  
  
"I don't care." Josephina said, shaking the thought out of her head. "He's not staying."  
  
"Damn it, Jo. He did nothing wrong. I'm not going to make him leave."  
  
Josephina ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the door, weighing her options. She couldn't kick him out, she decided. Whether she liked it or not, she'd have to face what she's been hiding from for the past year. "Fine. He stays. But, I'm warning you, If one thing goes wrong, he puts one toe out of line - "  
  
Lizbeth waved an impatient hand. "Don't worry, Jo. I promise he will be a good boy. Okay?"  
  
Josephina and Lizbeth emerged from the kitchen to find the boys helping themselves to a beer from the bar in the den. Josephina showed Lizbeth and Remus to the basement where they would be staying. Then took Sirius to the master bedroom on the second floor, where he would be staying.  
  
She proceeded to show them the rest of the house, and the third floor, which had just finished the remodeling process two weeks after Thanksgiving. Josephina's bedroom resided on the west wing of the third floor. It held a private shower with a Jacuzzi, and a door that lead to a private library and study. The library was smaller than the one on the main level, but was still quite large.   
  
The guests had arrived and for the duration of the party, Josephina tried to stay away from Sirius. And argued with him when she was near him. She was the one who usually initiated the argument. "Your hair is too long," or "your shoes are scuffed." Then, Sirius would throw his caustic comments at her, saying, "Your dress is too short," or something he knew would piss her off. She didn't know what was wrong with herself. She wouldn't admit she was in love with him, but when she looked at him or thought about him she felt like a schoolgirl with a mad crush. Admit it, already. Something inside her said. Admit it, you're in love with him. She always shook the thought out of her head.  
  
After the guests had left and she was cleaning up, they argued even more. Sirius looked as if he was actually enjoying it. He actually laughed at some of her futile attempts to make him mad. Finally, she bid him goodnight and stormed up to her bedroom to take a shower and go to bed.  
  
She lit a few candles and turned out the lights, A habit that she's had almost all of her life. When she emerged from the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and walked over to her dresser to brush her hair.   
  
"You're not being a very good hostess, Josephina." She jumped at the sound of his voice.   
  
"Sirius?! What are you doing?" She asked, turning on the light.   
  
"You just left me out there… couldn't even see me to my room. Tsk, tsk." He said, ignoring her question.   
  
"Sirius…"  
  
He stood from his chair and took a step closer to her. She took a step backwards.   
  
"You're not scared…are you, Josephina?" He asked, his eyes burning into hers. "Do I frighten you?"  
  
"Sirius, I think you should get to bed."  
  
"Wrong answer, Josephina." He now had her pinned against the wall with his hands above her shoulders. Before she knew what hit her, he had his lips pressed firmly against hers in a violent kiss. She moaned in protest and tried to push him away. He grabbed her wrists and held the to the wall just above her head.  
  
His kiss was so brutal and violent she thought her lips would bruise if he didn't stop. He let go of her wrists and pulled her closer to him. Then pulled away as abruptly as he had started the kiss. "I ask you again, are you afraid of me, Josephina?"   
  
His eyes were menacing as they stared down into hers, but that was the last thing she was going to admit to him. "No." She answered as if she were trying to convince herself, and not him.   
  
He leaned forward and kissed her again. This time he didn't force himself. It was soft and passionate. He gently bit and sucked at her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His arms circled around her waist, and his fingers played at the small of her back. Josephina did not resist. Instead, she let out a stifled moan and he pulled her closer to him, his hands groping at her rear. His hands explored her middle half as his mouth moved down and explored her neck.   
  
"You've had enough." He said stepping away from her and turning towards the door. "Sleep well, Josephina."  
  
She couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't hide. It was too strong. She needed him. In more ways than one. "Sirius…" She whispered before he reached the door. He turned to face her and she tugged on her towel and let it fall to the floor. She moved closer to him, where she practically had him pinned against the door and said, "You don't want to do that." She slid her hand down to lock the door and "accidentally" brushed his arm. Sirius lifted her up and around, and pressed her back to the door.   
  
"I suppose you know what I want?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." She smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her and kissed her more passionately than he did before. Then he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Josephina watched him as he removed his clothes. He positioned himself on top of her and claimed her lips again, his hands moved down to her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs across her turgid nipples and a deep moan issued from her lips. The moan shot fire through his veins, and he replaced his hands with his mouth.   
  
Josephina ran her hands along his back, igniting tiny flames wherever she touched. He moved his lips down to her stomach. He wanted to taste every inch of her, and feel her writhe against him in mindless passion.   
  
"Sirius…" It wasn't a cry of protest, but rather of exquisite pleasure. He moved his mouth farther down, flicking his tongue out as he went. She wanted to weep with pleasure and scream at him to take her. His tongue found her warm moistness and her eyes fluttered open. Josephina's hands clutched at the sheets, her hips rising to meet his tongue.   
  
A series of shudders swept over her, leaving her weak and gasping for breath. It was then, when he knew she had complete and total pleasure, that he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him into her completely. He sent fire through her body with each thrust, and she wondered why she denied her love of him for so long.   
  
"I've missed you, Josephina…" He whispered. "I've missed you so much."  
  
A single tear slid down her face as he said those words. Sirius noticed it and kissed it away. "Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry." He loved her so much, and the words begged to be released. He had the sense not to say it, for fear she might not feel the same.   
  
As much as he wanted to take it slow, to make this last forever, he couldn't. She was too much for him, too hot, too beautiful, too overwhelming to fight the natural impulse of his body to race to completion. His movements became faster, and she met him for each thrust. Moans filled the room and he wasn't sure if they came from her or from him. All he knew was that he was lost, and he never wanted to be found again.   
  
When they finished, Sirius lay next to her and Josephina put her head on his chest. Before she drifted off to sleep she said, "Stay, Sirius, please don't leave." She wanted him to stay forever, his arms holding her until they couldn't hold on any longer. She didn't want to deny that she loved him any longer. She ached to tell him. To tell him she made a mistake, and wanted to lay here in his arms forever. She only hoped he could see the hidden meaning behind her words.   
  
Sirius pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, my love. I'm not going anywhere." He noticed that her breathing pattern had changed, telling him that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead again. Just as he started to fall asleep he whispered, "I never stopped loving you." 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I own nothing.   
  
Chapter Six  
  
Josephina awoke with a start. She turned over and realized Sirius was not there. She got up out of bed and heard the shower running, and remembered that she was buck-naked. She grabbed her bathrobe and threw it on.  
  
She saw that he left the door open, so she walked in and cleared her throat, giving him a sign that she was in there. He stuck his head out the shower doors. "Good Morning, Beautiful." He smiled.  
  
"Hi," She said. No you idiot, say something else, She told herself when she noticed the grim look on his face. "I'm not a morning person." He smiled as he pushed the shower door open and stepped out.   
  
"Join me. It will wake you up." He said, stripping her of her bathrobe and pulling her in the shower.   
  
"Sirius! This water is bloody cold!"  
  
"I know. It woke you up, didn't it?" He smiled. "I just got in a few minutes ago. After I wake up a little, I make it warmer." Sirius turned the handle and the water got warmer. "Is that better, love?"  
  
She nodded. Sirius moved closer, pulling her to him. "Or maybe this will help." He brought his mouth down to hers.  
  
They made love in every position the shower would allow. Josephina couldn't help but think of how she could have been so stupid when she moved back here without him. She thought about what would have happened if she had listened to Lizbeth, and didn't come back. Or, if she had brought Sirius with her. But, what would it matter? She has always had a way of screwing up a relationship; it would have been no different with Sirius.   
  
"Let's go make some breakfast," Sirius suggested as they got dressed. "Why don't you see if Lizbeth and Remus want breakfast."   
  
Josephina went to the basement to get Lizbeth and Remus. When they entered the kitchen, Sirius had already started breakfast. "I would have taken care of this." She said.  
  
Sirius gave her a playful slap on her bottom that made her jump. "I have everything under control. Just sit down, and have some coffee." He smiled at Lizbeth and Remus. "Coffee, or tea?"  
  
"Tea, please." Sirius summoned two teacups out of the cabinet and made some tea. Remus got up to help him.   
  
When their backs were turned, Lizbeth kicked Josephina in the shin. "Spill." She whispered.  
  
"What?"   
  
"We'll be right back." Lizbeth announced, and pulled Josephina out of her chair.  
  
When they reached the den Lizbeth smiled innocently and said, "Spill, Jo. What happened?"  
  
"What? Nothing happened." She lied.  
  
"Don't bull shit a bull shitter, Jo. I know something happened. Remus went upstairs to look for Sirius this morning. He wasn't in his room, or anywhere on the second floor, he wasn't down here, and he sure as hell wasn't in the basement."  
  
"We slept together, so what?" Josephina said impatiently.   
  
"I knew it! So what now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lizbeth cocked her head. "Well, what are you going to do? Send him home?"  
  
"I don't know, Liz. Let's just go eat breakfast. One thing at a time, okay?"  
  
Sirius already had breakfast sitting on the table. "What was that all about?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Josephina responded, sitting down next to him.   
  
~~  
  
Remus and Lizbeth retreated to the basement when they had finished breakfast. As Josephina began cleaning, Sirius walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She stopped, resting her hands on the table. "No."  
  
He turned her around to face him and said, "I'm in love with you, Josephina. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, or I'll die trying. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I won't let you go this time."  
  
Josephina stared at him, lost for words. He stood there, watching her, refusing to let her go until she responded. "I had the perfect plan, Sirius. To come back here and forget about you. I thought I'd never see you again. I had planned to go on with my life without you in it."   
  
She stopped when Sirius let go of her and started to walk away.   
  
"I messed up, Sirius. My plan backfired." She quickly went on. "I feel in love with you."  
  
Sirius stopped abruptly, and turned to face her. "Say that again…please."  
  
"I'm in love with you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled and walked back over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.   
  
He pulled back, but did not let go completely. "Promise me that you will never leave me again." He demanded.   
  
"I promise."  
  
"Promise me again."  
  
"I was stupid, Sirius. I didn't know what I had until it was gone. I won't let that happen again. I promise that I will never leave you again. But, I can't promise that you won't leave me."  
  
"I can." Sirius kissed her forehead and pulled away from her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well," He said, leaning against the doorframe. "I was just thinking how sexy you look right now, and I was hoping that you'd follow me to the bedroom."  
  
She smiled. "Maybe we should base this relationship on sex."  
  
"I think we tried to start it like that and it didn't work."  
  
"Actually, I think we started with alcohol. Then sex."  
  
"Sorry, you wrong. It started with a very sexy woman lost in the forbidden forest."  
  
"Or a very sexy man underneath his friends invisibility cloak."   
  
"At least it started. So, do I have to carry you to the bedroom, go at it on your kitchen table, or are you going to follow me? Because, one way or another, I'm going to have sex with the woman I love."  
  
"Oooh, the kitchen table sounds nice…"  
  
"The bed id softer."  
  
"I never noticed that one, thanks for pointing that out."  
  
"Okay, that's it. I'm going to have to carry you." He moved closer and picked her up.  
  
She laughed. "Well, you know, there's always the Jacuzzi…" 


End file.
